Rogue Investigasi
by Vegence Guild
Summary: Gosip seputar kehidupan di Kerajaan Rune Midgard dan VEGENCE. SEMUANYA DIKUPAS SETAJAM DAGGER! Mind to RnR? MULTI-CHAPTER.
1. Zeras Hyperion Rebut Pacar Anak?

Halo, saya Noctis. Sebagai seorang kakak yang baik hati, tentu saja saya rela meng-_upload_ cerita yang dibuat oleh Zaritaz, adik saya yang paling lawak sedunia. Saya tidak dipaksa kok. Jadi, intinya ini cerita dibuat oleh Zaritaz dan bukan saya. Meskipun saya ganteng sih.

OK, _happy reading_~

* * *

**Ragnarok Online © Gravity Co., Ltd.**

**Rogue Investigasi © Vegence**

* * *

_"Saya ingin menambah semaraknya gemericik zeny di kantong ini. Minta tambahan zeny pada Ayahanda? Tidak mandiri. Oleh karena itulah, setelah pergolakan batin yang membahana, saya putuskan untuk mengelola acara gosip-gosipan yang terkini, tertenar, dan tersensasional." - Zari_

* * *

**ROGUE INVESTIGASI**

_with Zaritaz Hyperion_

* * *

GOSIPNYA NIH :

Zeras Hyperion Rebut Pacar Anak?

Prontera - Sebelumnya, dapat dikatakan naas bagi saya, Zari Hyperion, untuk menguak fakta di balik kabar burung yang melanda keluarga saya ini. Akan tetapi, tuntutan profesionalitas dalam sukma inilah yang mendorong saya untuk mengupas segalanya kepada Anda, setajam..DAGGER.

Zeras Hyperion, pimpinan knight yang selama ini dikenal gagah, mempesona, semerbak, dan berkharisma, akhirnya diterpa kabar kurang sedap. Baru-baru ini, para gadis di Prontera dibuat mabuk kepayang saat anak sulung Zeras, Noctis Hyperion (kakak saya tercinta) membuat pernyataan yang fenomenal di depan awak media. "Hubunganku dan Coltya mulai renggang.." kata Noct dengan mata berkaca-kaca bagai intan mulia. Kabar gembira bagi gadis-gadis Midgard ini menimbulkan pergolakan dalam batin kami, tim Rogue Investigasi. Adakah pihak ketiga? Siapakah dia?

Desas-desus mulai beredar. Banyak nama-nama yang dicurigai sebagai perusak hubungan itu terlontar. Mulai Ivia Silloin, Hans Rapad, Balein Lorishu, hingga Sutur si penjual barang. Akan tetapi, dari sekian banyak nama yang terdengar, ada satu nama yang mengganjal dalam batin kami. Nama ayah Noctis (sekaligus ayah saya) sendiri, Zeras Hyperion.

Kami pun menyelidiki seluk beluk hubungan mereka sedetail mungkin, sampai akhirnya, info yang kami cari itu datang juga.

Saya, Zaritaz Hyperion, melihat sendiri penyebab keretakan hubungan Noctis dan Coltya. Berikut laporan tajam langsung dari saya sendiri, Zaritaz Hyperion:

Malam itu saya bermaksud sungkem pada Ayahanda, Zeras, guna mohon restu untuk menjalankan misi di daerah Alberta. Saat saya buka pintu kamarnya itu, mata saya melebar seratus kali lipat. Dua orang insan sedang bermesraan dengan hangatnya di depan saya. Rambut pirang bagai iklan Pantene? Perawakan fragile bak Nikita Willy? COLTYA. Tak salah lagi. Akan tetapi, kejutan yang sesungguhnya berada di balik healer handal tersebut. Sosok yang sedang bermesraan dengan gadis tercantik sejagad Midgard itu tak lain ayah saya sendiri, ZERAS HYPERION. Ternyata dialah pihak ketiga yang selama ini kami cari-cari. "Zari.. Nak.. Ayah bisa jela.."

BRUK (ini suara Zari menutup pintu, pemirsa sekalian)

Saya tak kuasa melihatnya. Apa yang bisa saya lakukan? Ah Zari sudah terlalu bingung. Akan tetapi, Ayahanda selalu membuat keputusan yang tepat, bukan begitu pemirsa? Jadi Zari putuskan untuk berlari ke penjual barang terdekat dan membeli satu pack "alat pelindung terpecaya" bagi Ayah. Saya kembali secepatnya dan membuka pintu kamar Ayah saya untuk kedua kalinya. Pack pelindung tersebut saya lempar dan Ayahanda menangkapnya tanpa meleset (memang _knight_ berkualitas, accuracy 100%). Zari hanya mengacungkan jempolnya dan berharap yang terbaik bagi pasangan baru tersebut.

Saya pun segera menarik diri dari ruangan yang beraroma romantis tersebut. Pintu saya tutup dengan elegan, dan saya membalikkan badan. Saya melangkah tegar menuju tangga. Lalu.. PETIR MENYAMBAR MENGGELEGAR MEMBELAH ANGKASA!

Kakak saya yang tercinta, Noctis Hyperion, berdiri dengan sekuntum bunga bewarna emas di genggamannya yang perkasa. Berikut cuplikan obrolan hangat kami:

"NOCT!"

"Hey, Zari! Kamu barusan menemui Ayah?"

"I-iya, aku m-mau pamit sebelum misi. Kamu ngapain? Mau kasih bunga buat Ayah?"

"Ah nggak, bunga ini buat Coltya. Aku cuman mau ngambil parfum Ayah yang semerbak itu buat aku semprotin ke bunga ini, biar bisa menyamai harumnya Coltya yang penuh cinta."

"Lho Noct, bukannya kamu bilang hubunganmu dan Coltya mulai.."

"Itu dia, Zari. Aku ingin memperbaiki semuanya. Aku nggak tahu kenapa Coltya mulai menjauh, tapi.. mungkin ini semua gara-gara aku. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak menggoda cewek ya, jadi dia _jealous_. Makanya aku mau menebus itu malam ini. Aku mau kasih _surprise_ buat Coltya nih! Hehe.. Jangan bilang dia ya. Aku udah petik bunga ini di dekat Desa Bouquet. Sayangnya kurang wangi, kecipratan keringatnya _rocker_ mungkin ya.."

"JANGAN NOCT!"

"Hah? Zari? Kenapa? Apanya yang ja.."

"Emm.. nggak, maksudku... Ayah lagi sibuk, nggak bisa diganggu, jangan masuk."

"Hm? Tapi kamu barusan masuk, kan?"

"A-a.. Nah! Justru aku diomelin Ayah gara-gara itu! Makanya jangan masuk!"

"Zari.."

"Noct."

(Noct mengangkat alisnya)

"Maaf ya, tapi.. sepertinya hubunganmu dan Coltya memang sudah.. benar-benar di ambangnya.."

"Ngomong apa kamu Zari?!"

"Ssssst!"

Saya mendorong Noct sekuat tenaga menuju pintu keluar. Saran saya untuk Noctis, lebih baik dia menikmati angin malam di gerbang prontera bersama Balein. Saat itulah, hal yang paling tidak diharapkan terjadi. Klendiana Lexington (pengawal Saintess, baru-baru ini menang penghargaan warga ter-ramah di Prontera) tiba-tiba menampakkan dirinya yang ceria itu.

"Noct! Gimana surprisemu buat Coltya? Sudah ka.. Lho?" ia berdiam sejenak. "Kok masih kamu pegang bunganya? Kenapa nggak dikasih ke Coltya?"

"Bunganya kurang wangi ah. Mau aku kasih parfum Ayah, tapi..nih, adikku berlagak aneh." jawab Noct.

"Lho Noct, ga ketahuan Coltya nih surprise nya?" tanya Klendiana.

"Hah? Nggak lah, kan aku belum nyamperin Coltya.." Belum selesai Noct menjawab, Klendiana terlebih dulu memotong setajam gergaji, "Lho, tadi aku lihat Coltya masuk ke rumahmu? Aku kira dia mau nemuin kamu..ta-"

"Coltya ada di dalam?!" Noctis berbalik memandang saya.

ITULAH MOMEN TERTEGANG YANG PERNAH SAYA RASAKAN.

Tatapan Noct berubah dingin, sedingin angin malam yang bertiup di Prontera malam ini. Saya hanya terdiam, pemirsa. Saya tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Seketika itu juga, Noctis berlari masuk ke rumah dengan cepat, secepat (lagi-lagi) angin malam yang bertiup di Prontera malam ini. Saya membatu. Klendiana menganga. Beberapa detik kemudian, saya mendengar suara pekikan kakak saya yang pedih, pahit, tajam menusuk kalbu.

"ZERAS HYPERION!"

.

.

.

.

.

...baiklah.

Pemirsa pasti bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Menceritakan hal ini sebenarnya menyedihkan bagi saya. Singkat kata, terkupas sudah fakta miris di balik hubungan Noctis dan Coltya. Kabar miring yang menerpa Zeras Hyperion terkonfirmasi sudah kebenarannya. Saya, Zaritaz Hyperion yang sudah lelah, letih, lemas, dan tak berdaya pasca menguak semua fakta dalam hati ini, kini pamit undur diri.

SALAM DAGGER!

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

Sudah ya. Ini masih Noctis yang _awesome_ itu kok. Agaknya cerita ini agak sedih. Soalnya _based in real world_ juga, tapi ya sudahlah. Yang penting diriku yang unyuuu ini tetap eksis.

Mind to review? Biar Zaritaz senang gitu.

Thank you.


	2. Saintess Aione Seorang Sex Consultant?

Halo. Ini masih Noctis yang keren itu sih.

Ya udah tanpa banyak bicara, yuk _happy reading_~

* * *

**Ragnarok Online © Gravity Co., Ltd.**

**Rogue Investigasi © Vegence**

* * *

_"Saya ingin menambah semaraknya gemericik zeny di kantong ini. Minta tambahan zeny pada Ayahanda? Tidak mandiri. Oleh karena itulah, setelah pergolakan batin yang membahana, saya putuskan untuk mengelola acara gosip-gosipan yang terkini, tertenar, dan tersensasional." - Zari_

* * *

**ROGUE INVESTIGASI**

_with Zaritaz Hyperion_

* * *

GOSIPNYA NIH:

Saintess Aione Seorang _Sex Consultant_?

Prontera - Cantik, anggun, dan suci. Itulah _image_ seorang Saintess Aione yang selama ini dipuja dan dicintai banyak orang. Akan tetapi, namanya orang terkenal, pastilah pernah dihembus kabar kurang sedap, bukan? Seperti yang pemirsa ketahui, telinga kami, Tim Rogue Investigasi, amatlah sensitif terhadap kabar-kabar gres yang menyangkut kelangsungan hidup warga Midgard. Di sore hari yang damai beberapa minggu lalu, datanglah surat mungil dengan berita raksasa.

Sang penulis surat, sebut saja Flower (nama disamarkan) mengungkap fakta mengejutkan bahwa Saintess Aione pernah bekerja sebagai seorang _sex consultant_! Serangan jantung menerjang jantung Ymir kami semua.

Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak berita ini menyeruak, namun Saintess Aione masih saja bungkam sejuta bahasa. Jejaknya juga semakin sulit dilacak. Bahkan pengawal Saintess, Kleindiana Lexington, mengakui ketidaklaziman ini.

"Hmm.. Akhir-akhir ini Saintess mengaku sedang ingin sendiri. Setiap kali berada di tempat ramai, ia selalu meminta kami untuk mengantarnya secepat mungkin ke tempat tujuannya. Bahkan, seringkali Saintess bergerak sendiri bila kami terlalu lamban. Belum pernah saya lihat Saintess segesit ini." papar Kleindiana.

Menantang sekali. Demi mendapatkan fakta yang nyata, terkini, dan fresh from the Saintess, Tim Rogue Investigasi berpuasa tiga hari dua malam dan bersembunyi (kita jagonya, Rogue gitu loh) di dekat katedral. Setelah melalui hari-hari yang panjang, akhirnya kami melihat Saintess keluar dengan anggun dari dalam katedral. Kantong hitam tertenteng di tangannya. Sepertinya ia mau membuang sampah. Dengan sigap tim kami beraksi dan kami dapat mengepung sang Saintess dengan kehangatan yang luar biasa (_thanks_, Odin).

Sudah menduga akan ditanyai perihal konsultan seks, Saintess langsung menjawab dengan cepat, "Maaf ya. Saya _no comment_." Wanita berparas cantik yang menggetarkan jiwa itu pun langsung berlari secepat kilat. Bahkan Tim Rogue Investigasi yang gesit ini tidak bisa menghalaunya! Seandainya dari dulu Saintess segesit ini, pastilah ia tidak akan bolak-balik diculik.

Lagi-lagi fakta itu belum jatuh ke tangan kami. Akan tetapi, gerak-gerik Saintess yang di luar batas kewajaran itu menandakan terjadinya sesuatu yang mungkin kurang wangi bagi keharuman nama Saintess. Tim pun memutuskan untuk tidak menyerah begitu saja.

Akan tetapi.. dari mana kami dapat mengumpulkan fakta tersebut? Seluruh asa dalam jiwa kami ini ingin sekali menghampiri sang penulis surat, Flower, untuk mengkonfirmasi soal kabar yang ia dapatkan. Sayang sekali, ia tidak menyertakan alamat lengkap. Apa ini sekadar hoax? Apa Flower hanya ingin menjatuhkan Saintess? Hmm.. Nampaknya tidak. Tingkah pola Saintess yang aneh ini memberikan suatu isyarat, bahwa ada kebenaran yang tak tahan ingin menyerbu keluar dan menampakkan dirinya!

Kehabisan petunjuk, Tim Rogue Investigasi melangkah lunglai sembari menikmati angin malam Prontera mengusap mahkota kepala kami. Saat itulah, secercah cahaya menyinari lorong kegelapan yang selama ini menghantui proses pengupasan gosip kami!

Sosok yang dekat dengan Saintess itu mendatangi saya, Zaritaz Hyperion.

"Heeeeyyyy, Zarrhhiii!" dia menepuk-nepuk pundak saya dengan penuh semangat. "H-hei, ngapain kamu malam-malam gini duduk sendirian di gerbang Pron.." belum selesai saya bicara, dia terlebih dulu memotong dan berkata, "Aaaahh di malam yang dingin beginiiiii, enaknya kita menghangatkan dirii..!"

Hmm. Zari (saya, pemirsa sekalian) menatap tajam wajahnya. Ah, pantas saja dia berlagak seperti ini. Wajahnya merah bagaikan Red Robberbug. Sepertinya dia terlalu banyak minum malam ini (bukan minum air tentunya).

"_Waaant somee?_" ia menyodorkan minumannya.

"Nggak, nggak! Aku nggak doyan!" jawab saya tanpa gentar. Ah, sahabat saya ini memang menawan dan ramah, tapi terkadang ia suka bertindak konyol dan ceroboh.

"Kaamu ngapainn Zariih? Tumben belummm ti-idur..?"

Bagaimanapun juga, dia sahabat saya, jadi saya putuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaannya itu dengan curcol mengenai gejolak batin saya dalam menguak fakta kebenaran tentang Saintess Aione. Lega rasanya bisa berbagi kisah dan lara dengan sahabat tercinta!

"Hmm.." gumamnya. Matanya terpejam. Rembulan cantik malam ini menyinari wajahnya yang mulus. Bahkan dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini, ia masih terlihat mempesona. Tak heran banyak gadis jatuh hati kepadanya. Sayang sekali ia jarang membalas gejolak asmara mereka, dan ia malah mendaratkan cintanya pada seorang yang... kurang tepat untuk menjadi landasan cintanya.

Melihat dirinya terdiam beberapa saat, saya jadi mengantuk. Sepasang jendela hati ini tak kuasa menahan rasa untuk menutup diri. Saat itulah, ia membuka mulutnya dan mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat jendela hati ini terbuka lebar seketika itu juga. Berikut percakapan intens kami:

"Akuu.. mungkin.. tahu sesuatu tentang itu-u.."

"APA?!"

"Bahkann sejaakk.. duluu.."

"Jadi kamu sudah tahu ini sejak dulu?!"

"Mm hmm. Sejak kapan yaaa...? Mungkin.. ah.. akuu lupa pastinya.."

"Te-terus?!"

"Duluu.. Duluuu sekaliiii.. ada seorang priaa anehh.. berkacamataa hita-am.. Bulat lho kacaamataanyaaa! Kayak ginii nihh Zarii-ii.." Dia mulai membuat kacamata dengan tangannya, _out of topic_.

"IYA IYA! Terus dia ngapain?"

"Diaa.. maksaaaa bangeettt mau ketemu Saintess.. Padahal Saintess lagii ber-doaa.. Dia bilaang.. Ini pentiing.. Waktu akuu tanya kenapaa, dia nggak mau jawab.. Tentu ajaa nggak aku bi-arinn diaa ketemuu Saintess.."

"..."

"Diaa teriak-teriaaaak teruss memanggil Saintess.. Sampai-sampai, tidakk lamaa kemudiaan.. Sain-tess keluaar.. Wajahnyaa pu-catt.. Saintess langsuung ngajakk pria itu ke tempat se-pi.."

_*dugdigdagdigdug*_

"Akuu kan.. khawatirr.. ja-di akuu susul mere-kaa.. dan.. aku denger pembicaraan merekaa.. yaahh.. akuu langsung _hidee_.."

"Dan, mereka ngomong tentang...?"

...hening sejenak

Dia tersenyum, senyum yang melelehkan hati sejuta wanita, kecuali saya. "Ahaha.. kamuu tahuu sendirii lah, Zarii.. pembicaraan orang dewa-saa.."

"Jadi rumor tentang Saintess seorang konsultan...!?" saya sangat kaget, pemirsa sekalian. Jantung ini melompat ke langit ketujuh.

"Yupp, ituu benar.."

Mulut saya menganga selebar Gua Serigala.

"Tapii.. itu dulu.. Aku nggak tahuu, apakah sekarang Saintess masihh.. melakukan-nya.."

...baiklah, pemirsa sekalian. Fakta telah menyembul ke permukaan! Sekarang, Anda mengerti kebenarannya, bukan? Ya, berkat sahabat saya yang setia ini, kita tahu cerita Saintess yang sebenarnya. Meskipun tidak bisa memandang Saintess seperti dulu lagi, dia tetaplah seorang Saintess Aione Oakley yang telah mendoakan segala kebaikan bagi kita, yang telah berusaha sekuat tenaga menghalau kekuatan jahat ini merusak insan Midgard. Mengenai kelanjutan kisah Saintess ini, biar kita tunggu Saintess sendiri yang menanggapinya.

Sejujurnya, saya merasa khawatir dengan kelangsungan hidup sahabat saya yang telah memberi informasi ini. Mungkin dirinya tidak sadar saat mencurahkan ini semua. Maklum, dia terlalu banyak minum. Saya takut ia terkena karma. Untuk itulah, saya putuskan untuk tidak membeberkan identitasnya. Sekian dan terima kasih.

..tetap penasaran siapa gerangan sahabat saya ini? Tebak sendiri saja.

...

...

..ah baiklah! Namanya saya samarkan jadi Niell saja!

Sampai jumpa pemirsa, SALAM DAGGER!

* * *

**To be continued...**

* * *

OK. Jangan lupa _review_ ya, teman-teman. Noctis yang seksi ini mau pamit dulu, tapi cerita ini dibuat sama Zaritaz kok. Hanya Zaritaz seorang. Bukan saya yang _magnificent_ ini.

Ya sudah. _Bye~_


End file.
